Plain bearing shells with check flanges are required in many technical fields where the object is to support in the axial direction a shaft mounted rotatably by plain bearings. By way of example such plain bearing shells with check flanges are used for the bearing mounting of crank-shafts in internal combustion engines. However by way of example the invention is also of interest where it is desired to apply collars to plain bearing shells in order to secure the plain bearing shells themselves axially in a bore accommodating them.